30 Days
by Ryouta H.e.u
Summary: Ayano dan Shintarou bertemu. Dua orang yang berbeda sifat. Seorang ceria dan seorang aneh didalam dunianya sendiri. Dont like dont read. Pair ShinxAya. Happy RnR! .
1. Chapter 1

26 Oktober '13. Dedicated for someone I feel so special but no longer here.

- Ryouta H.e.u

* * *

_Aku mengerjapkan pandanganku. Ah, pemandangan ini. Ruang kelas berwarna keemasan diterpa cahaya matahari senja yang cemerlang. Bayang-bayang hitam setiap meja mengingatkanku pada ruang kelas di sebuah sekolah yang pernah kuhadiri, dulu. Tanganku menyusuri meja. Begitu familier sampai-sampai aku merasa déjà vu saat ini juga. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mengingat dia yang selalu ada di sebelahku, dulu. Ia tak ada. Tetap tidak ada._

* * *

**30 Days**

**[PROLOG]**

_"I see you, I touch you, I feel you, like real.."_

- _One by Lee So Jung_

* * *

_Ah, ia tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyumannya itu. 30 hari? Mungkin. Senyuman yang bahkan menghantui setiap malamku. Senyuman yang bagaimanapun telah membuatku gila._

_"Hei, kita berjumpa lagi", katanya dengan senyuman khas itu._

_Aku menyeringai. "Ya, benar. Sudah lama sejak hari itu.", menghela nafas, "Kenapa jadi begini?"_

_Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Salahku". Aku merasakan gerahamku mengeras. Luapan emosi mendadak bergemuruh di kepalaku._

_"Maaf.", katanya lagi. Aku tidak mampu berbicara apapun, aku hanya merindukannya. Aku belum sanggup berpisah—"Hey!" _

_"Bisakah kita disini saja? Aku muak dengan semua ini."_

_Ia menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang lagi-lagi mirip seorang dewi. Indah, getir._

_"Maaf—", terucap kata itu lagi, "—bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak bisa berada disini. Ini bukan tempatku. Juga bukan tempatmu. Mengertilah, kita seharusnya kembali ketempat kita sebenarnya." , kenapa dari sekian banyak orang harus dia yang mengatakannya?_

Mengerti.. mengerti apanya?! Apa kau sendiri mengerti?_, batinku berontak. Aku belum siap—tidak, aku tidak pernah siap untuk ini._

_Angin berhembus, sekilas sejuk. "Sebenarnya aku—", kata-katanya terpotong. Ia memelukku. Sangat erat. Ia merindukanku. Ya, keegoisanku mengetahui itu. Aku memeluknya erat. Jangan. Jangan berpisah lagi. Aku merindukannya. Ia merindukanku. Ia merindukanku._

_ Ayano merindukanku._

* * *

[A/N : Fanfict pertamaku untuk Kagerou Days. Baru prolog sih, _but keep in track_ ya!

Silahkan like dan review, meskipun anonim, saya menghargai masukan kalian! _See ya later!_]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Original Disclaimer, Jin-san

Story by: Ryouta H.e.u

* * *

Hari masih pagi. Belum ada aktivitas penduduk kota yang sepertinya tersihir malam. Sebuah kereta api melintas di daerah Fukuoka. Ah, mungkin itu kereta api terpagi yang pernah ada. Di seberang jalan sekitar dua blok dari penyebrangan kereta api itu, adalah rumah keluarga ilmuan yang mempunyai seorang anak gadis berusia limabelas tahun. Sesekali suara langkah kaki yang keras terdengar dari rumah itu. Tak lama, pintunya terbuka, dan sesosok gadis muda melangkah keluar darinya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada penghuni rumah.

"Aku berangkat, okaasan!", serunya riang, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

**30 Days**

_"When, I saw you for the first time  
I knew you were the one..."_

- One by Lee So Jung

* * *

Ayano menyusuri jalanan dengan santai. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menantikan dirinya mengerjakan ujian masuk Houcho Gakuen, sebuah SMA favorit di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Semalam, ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia sudah menghafal semua materi pelajaran yang didapatnya ketika SMP, stretching badan agar ia tetap lentur, makan makanan super sehat buatan ibunya, ah –dan menyiapkan sebotol infused water untuk bekalnya hari ini.

Houcho Gakuen terletak tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Tateyama. Hanya perlu berjalan sekitar kurang lebih lima belas menit, dan Ayano akan sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah itu. '_Ah, masih sepi'_, pikirnya, lalu mendadak berlari menuju bangunan Houcho begitu guru yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar gerbang meneriakinya agar bergegas karena ujian telah dimulai. Astaga, ia bukannya kepagian. Houcho sepi justru karena manusia-manusia yang ada disana, terutama para siswa yang mengikuti ujian masuk SMA ini sudah berada di dalam bangunan!

Drap

Drap

Drap

Ayano berjalan setengah berlari. Ia ingin sekali segera masuk ke ruangan ujian lalu mengerjakan setiap butir soal yang tertulis disana, tapi ia tahu, berlari di koridor kelas itu dilarang karena akan mengganggu siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran di dalam kelas. _Sigh, peraturan yang merepotkan._

Sreeet

Ia menggeser pelan-pelan pintu ruang kelas IIIA , ruang ujian Ayano. Guru pengawas ujian mendelik padanya, tunggu! Semua mata mengarah kepadanya—untuk beberapa detik sih. Canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Sepertinya saya terlambat.", Ayano membungkuk sopan."Ano.. sensei di luar mengatakan saya diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian."

Guru perempuan di hadapan Ayano memandangnya. "Tentu. Dan tanpa perpanjangan waktu ujian. Silahkan duduk.", putusnya. Ayano tersenyum segar.

"Terimakasih banyak, sensei!", serunya lirih.

Segera ia meluncur menuju bangku kosong satu-satunya disana, di pojok paling belakang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Dengan hati-hati disambarnya kertas soal dan lembar jawaban, lalu membaca sekilas semua soalnya.

Tak lama, senyum Ayano merekah.

Diam-diam, seorang anak laki-laki melirik lembar jawaban di bangku Ayano sekilas. "Tate.. yama.. Aya.. no", ejanya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan saat menyadari Ayano menangkap pandangannya.

* * *

Kisaragi Shintarou mendesah bosan. Harinya sungguh membosankan seperti biasa. Masuk kelas, mendengarkan guru mengomel—ah, maksudnya menerangkan pelajaran sambil menyisipkan cerita-cerita pribadi yang sebenarnya sangat tidak relevan dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan, pulang sekolah, tidur, bangun, mengulang siklus yang sama—entah untuk keberapakalinya. _Haaah_

Mengikuti ujian masuk Houchou Gakuen yang dirumorkan sebagai sekolah favorit dengan passing grade tinggi itu tak lantas membuatnya sedikit senang. Ia justru mengeluh alih alih melakukan sesuatu yang memacu adrenalinnya, ia justru merasa hidupnya sebaiknya berakhir saja—gara-gara melihat soal ujian masuknya. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas bisa segampang itu. _Benar-benar nggak ngerti,deh_, keluhnya.

Mungkin kalian sedikit penasaran siapa orang kacau ini. Yap, seorang Kisaragi Shintarou yang adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang jenius terangkuh dari orang jenius angkuh yang pernah ada. Tentu saja ia angkuh. Bayangkan, ia mengerjakan soal yang salah satu bunyinya "bila diketahui q1 adalah 40mikroC, q2 adalah 10mikroC, dan k=9x10^9 Nmkuadrat per C kuadrat dan arah kuat medan di titik P adalah.." dalam lima menit lalu segera mengeluh '_kenapa mereka memasukkan soal semudah ini ke dalam kumpulan soal tidak berguna ini?'_ Dan dua detik kemudian mendadak menyeringai '_tunggu dulu, anak kelas 10 tidak mempelajari hal ini. Sudah kuduga, pembuat soalnya benar benar ceroboh—atau memang bodoh ya?_' sementara manusia-manusia lain di dalam ruang ujian sudah menggelepar seperti ikan di daratan.

Shintarou mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Satu jam sudah berlalu dan masih ada sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai waktu ujian selesai. Ia tersentak. Di antara manusia-manusia fana yang berekspresi kaku dan kadang mendecih karena terlalu terlarut dalam soal-soal yang terlalu mudah untuk dikerjakan—ini menurut Shintarou, ada seorang gadis yang mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Sesekali ia juga tersenyum. _'Ah, anak yang terlambat tadi'_

'_Buat apa aku peduli, sih?'_, batin Shintarou. Tapi toh ia melirik juga ke meja gadis itu, mencari namanya disana.

'Tate.. yama..Aya..no", ejanya. Seringainya muncul. Ayano mendadak melirik padanya. Shintarou terkesiap, lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

* * *

Ayano menyusuri jalan yang sama. Ujian masuk baru saja berakhir, dan saat itu sudah pukul 3 sore. Tenggorokannya kering kerena sedikit dehidrasi yang berlebihan. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga di jalan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati sebuah konbini.

_'Ah, mungkin sebatang popsickle akan membantu membebaskanku dari penderitaan ini'_, pikirnya dramatis. Ayano melangkah ringan menuju pintu konbini, lalu tersenyum saat berada di dalamnya. Ia lalu menuju ke samping meja kasir, membuka knob freezernya dan mengambil sebatang popsickle rasa strawberry. Buru-buru ia membukanya, lalu menyesap sensasi dingin segar darinya. _'hmm.. the best!'_, bisiknya dalam hati sambil menggigit es krimnya.

"Ne, ojou-san, bayar dulu", seru petugas kasir di sampingnya dengan wajah datar seperti mengekspresikan hey-bayar-dulu-baru-kau-boleh-memakannya.

Ayano menoleh padanya. "Geh..", keluhnya. Tapi toh ia membayarnya juga, tepat saat gigitan es krim terakhirnya lumer di dalam mulutnya.

_Sayang sekali, padahal bisa saja aku mendapatkan bonus, _pikirnya. Ia lalu menyeret dirinya sendiri menuju pintu konbini, lalu segera keluar dari sana. Baiklah, kali ini ia ingin pulang.

Saat itu seorang anak laki-laki melesat masuk ke dalam konbini, sedikit membuat Ayano terkejut. Sejenak, Ayano melirik ke dalam konbini. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu. Ah, Ayano mengacuhkannya.

Ia kembali berjalan, kali ini untuk pulang. Ia ingin bertemu ibunya dan menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Kenapa ya, saya suka banget sama Ayano dan Shintarou?

Yup, karena mereka berdua adalah figur kakak, yang teladan dan yang tidak teladan #halah

Cerita masih akan terus berlanjut! Akan diusahakan apdet—kalau ngga ada kesibukan yang membunuh. Hahaha

Terimakasih sudah membaca untuk semua reader saya, termasuk para silent reader. Tapi tetap aja, mohon reviewnya yaa~


End file.
